Crematoria: how it should have been
by distressing damsel 89
Summary: Riddick/Kyra - the events of Crematoria from the directors cut version of the film, with a twist at the end. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I don't own any of the rights to Pitch Black or Riddick etc. This is not for profit, so please dont sue me.

I'm not sure if anyone will even be interested in reading this as Ridick isn't exactly a new thing, but I did it for myself primarily, through dissatisfaction with events in the film. Most of the dialogue is lifted from the film, as it makes it more realistic for me. So here goes, please read and review. Don't hold back on criticisms lol

***

They say that that most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep, all but the primitive side; the animal side...

Riddick knew this was probably the reason why he was conscious. He hardly ever thought of himself as a man anymore, he spent too much time in solitary isolation; living like an animal, hunted like an animal, treated like an animal. He doubted there was any human left in him.

Yet the strange urge he had felt in the past few years, the need to cling to the remnants of his humanity, was what had led him to his current situation; shackled in a stiff seated position, his arms pulled tight like a crucifix, on his way to the prison planet crematoria. It was a triple max no daylight slam facility in the Igneon system, one of the few he hadn't yet had the pleasure of escaping from during his long career of prison breaks.

It was that damn woman who had started it all, Fry. He thought back dispassionately to his memory of the Hunter-Gratzner crash landing on the barren mining planet which had subsequently plunged into a lasting darkness, where carnivorous beasts ruled the landscape above and below ground. It hadn't been a hard choice for Riddick, deciding to leave his fellow survivors on the pitch black planet to be devoured by the horde of deadly creatures, it was in his nature to look after himself and no one else; it was how he had survived so long.

Then there she had appeared from nowhere, helpless but determined to live, and he had decided that she might be worth saving after all. However it was Fry's determinedness to help the other lost souls she unwillingly commanded that had surprised Riddick the most, and that was saying something, as he found other humans exasperatingly predictable.

She had made things interesting for him, challenging him to test himself, to rejoin the human race as she had put it, and so he had gone against his usual nature and saved the holy man Imam, and the young girl Jack. Fry had died in the rescue attempt, but the damage had been done. As time passed and Riddick spent more and more time with his two new companions, drifting through derelict space towards the busier shipping lanes where they might be rescued, he had almost felt proud of himself that the young girl thought him such a hero, looking up to him as an older brother and giving him her constant attention, as if she found him worthy of her; an equal.

He had even struck up a cautious friendship with the holy man in that surreal situation, and even though both knew that they would never have interacted with each other in any other time or place, they had developed a kind of understanding, stemming from their mutual protectiveness of their young companion.

And so when the time finally came for Riddick to make a choice about his immediate future, he found himself making a noble choice of sorts. True, the girl Jack wanting to stay with him would have been a nuisance, as he had not the patience or know how to look after a defenceless child, let alone a female child, but Riddick was ashamed to admit to himself that that wasn't the main reason why he left her with the holy man.

He had come to be part of a family of sorts, a miss-matched one of course, but a family none the less. This was a concept he had never known, having particularly strong memories of starting his life as a baby dumped in a trash can with his umbilical cord around his neck, and so he had a sudden strong desire to protect this new part of his life.

However to protect it, and keep this new found part of his humanity alive, it meant that he had to distance himself. Imam and Jack, especially Jack, his new younger sister, would never be safe with him around. He could never allow merc scum to use them against him by hurting them physically, or even killing them to get at him, and so he had left them without a promise to return. There had also been the issue of Jack's hero worship becoming a danger, as she at times had showed brutal opinions and behaviours that shocked Imam, and amused Riddick. Yet he knew that he shouldn't encourage her to be like him. By taking his influence away from her, he could ensure that she would grow up to be a normal teenage girl on New Mecca, not some kind of murderous prodigy roaming around the universe in his wake.

And so he had spent five subsequent years in solitude on an icy planet in the UV system, severely uncomfortable most of the time in the harsh environment, but constantly telling himself that he was hiding for a good reason for once. He could take the discomfort because he was giving Jack the good life that she deserved; she was better off without him. In hindsight, he felt foolish that he had believed so completely in his good intentions, knowing now from the recently deceased Imam about the trouble she had got herself into in his absence.

Riddick was suddenly pulled out of his recollections when he sensed someone approaching him at the rear of the small ships cockpit. His eyes were hidden behind his customary black goggles but he kept them closed anyway; he didn't need them, his other senses were equally strong.

He knew it was the female merc approaching. He could smell her sweat, a sweeter aroma than that of a man, as well as the faint lingering traces of some flowery shampoo used some weeks previously, and most obvious of all, Riddick could smell her sexual frustration. She had obviously woken from an erotic dream and weeks on the job, trapped in a metal container with a bunch of miserable excuses for men, had had an effect on her.

Now she was going to see to that frustration. A females sexual urges were a private thing; she couldn't have shared them with her crew mates even if she had wanted to lower her standards so far, for fear that they would judge her, or take advantage. Instead she was coming to Riddick because here was a strong man, an attractive, dangerous man who turned her on, but more importantly, here was an unconscious man who she could control, who she could use for her pleasure and then forget about afterwards because he was unimportant.

Riddick remained completely immobile and impassive as she straddled him, slowly working her way up his body, her nose inhaling his masculine scent. She briefly pressed her chest against him and breathed lightly into his face, hers an inch from his as she considered kissing him.

Riddick was quite enjoying the experience, having not been in such close proximity to a woman for such a long time, but the merc turned her attention to his goggles and began gently removing them, curious to see the eyes behind the famous specs. No one removed Riddick's goggles and lived to tell the tale, well except Jack maybe, and so he put a stop to the mercs fun.

His eyes flashed open and she jerked away from him in surprise, but he held one of her knees between his in a death grip as she tried to pull herself away. Then Riddick decided to mess with her some more.

"Do you know you grind your teeth at night?" He asked in his deep rumbling voice, just to let her know that he had been awake the whole time. "Sexy," he added to unsettle her further, as she wrenched herself away desperately and retreated to the other end of the ship.

The other mercs awoke not long after as they approached planet Crematoria, and then they began what Riddick described to Toombs, the merc leader, as a skittish landing. He was led from the ship hanger heavily chained, and surrounded by mercs with guns held inches from his head; they clearly weren't taking any chances, yet Riddick could have taken every one of them down in a second with them waving their weapons in such close proximity to him.

However escape wasn't his priority at present, and so Riddick merely filed his knowledge of their incompetence away in the back of his mind for future use, and instead allowed himself to be tied down in the bed of a small mining vehicle that ran on underground tracks of some sort, mentally noting that the distance from the hanger to the prison was twenty nine point four kilometres. He did indulge himself in a little entertainment on the way, disposing of one of the mercs who had insulted him, although the others didn't seem to mind when they realised that they could each take a bigger percentage of Riddick's bounty.

Once inside the prison, Riddick was quickly lowered by his shackles into a circular hole in the ground which led to the filthy pit where the prisoners were kept housed like animals, but a last minute argument in the control room over the payment for Riddick paused his descent, and left him dangling like a fish on a hook, waiting for an attack from the surrounding sharks.

Indeed some of the prisoners were already aware of his arrival, loudly banging cups, tools, and other metal objects in time to announce the fresh meat to the rest of the prison, ands he had noticed several people eyeing up his black combat boots greedily, as he hung from his rope, well in reach of their thieving hands.

His suggestions to Toombs to take the money offered for him so that he might get out of this compromising position more quickly were ignored, and so Riddick decided to take matters into his own hands. He hauled himself up the rope until he was facing downwards, before swinging back down and using the momentum, as well as brute force, to wrap his body up in the rope. Then finally, when he had reached an appropriate height, he let himself unravel and used the speed and turning force to put pressure on his shackles, easily snapping them, before he somersaulted to the floor.

He was ready for the immediate onslaught of attacks as the prisoners rushed to overpower him and steal his valuables, easily disabling one after the other with fast, devastating moves. Out of the corner of his eye his observed another moving to attack him, and he subtly readied himself to counterattack, when suddenly the prisoner pulled up short and collapsed to the ground with a thick chain around his neck.

Riddick glanced from the man on the ground to a rocky ledge above him in surprise as to who had come to his defence, when he saw her, casually rewinding the chain around her elbow, a grim look on her face. He took his goggles off in astonishment as he studied her more closely. He knew it was Jack straight away, his sense told him that, yet this was a very different Jack. She was most defiantly older, and her head was no longer shaven. Instead she had wild brown locks, but before Riddick could thoroughly pin point all the changes in her, an authoritative voice distracted him momentarily and when he glanced back at where she had been stood, Jack had quietly slunk away.

Riddick refused to be categorised as either a convict or an inmate by the man in front of him, who was clearly in charge of the prisoners, unofficially of course, and instead passed by him to disappear into the bowels of the prison after Jack. He followed her scent easily and found her cell a short while later, a small dirty room that she had probably chosen for its isolation from the other prisoners; it was a sensible move for a young woman in a lawless environment. Jack wasn't there but as Riddick entered through the battered cell door, he felt her sudden presence and a sharp object digging into the base of his back as she greeted him.

"Shall I go for the sweet spot?" She asked him in a voice that was entirely that of an adult, not the child he remembered. "Left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta? What a gusher," she mused absently, as she discussed Riddick's favourite killing method.

Riddick's mouth twitched into a brief smile, a rare occurrence, as he lifted his goggles and turned his head to get a better look at her as she continued to speak.

"Where do I get eyes like that?" She asked softly, repeating her question from years before.

"You've got to kill a few people," Riddick rumbled in response, playing along.

"Did that," Jack hissed, her mask of calm indifference slipping as she pressed her blade further into his back. "Did a lot of that."

This action crossed a line with Riddick and he quickly spun and grabbed her, throwing her against the bars of her cell. He pinned her arms tightly above her head, holding his face close to hers to intimidate her, just to show her who was in charge.

"Then you've got to get sent to a slam-"

She cut him off.

"-One where they tell you you'll never see daylight again? Only there wasn't any doctor here who could shine my eyes, not even for twenty menthol kools; was there anything you said that was true?" She hissed.

Annoyed by Jack's hostile behaviour towards him which was something he hadn't been prepared for, Riddick gripped the cell bar in between her legs and hoisted her up by the crotch so that her face was level with his, but she wasn't intimidated.

She did however look away, slightly uncomfortable by his proximity. "What you going to do? Go for the sweet spot?" She asked cautiously.

Riddick knew she wasn't talking about killing and he ground his teeth in frustration; frustration that she thought he would do that to her, and frustration as he realised she had clearly been raped at some point in the past. "Remember who you're talking to; Jack."

He called her by her name in the hopes that she would remember the nature of their previous relationship and know that he wasn't planning anything sexual. He was merely holding her where she was because it was the only way he knew to have a proper conversation with people these days, by restraining them.

However Jack wouldn't look at him. "Jack's dead," she said in a quiet voice. "She was weak; she couldn't cut it," she told him as she carefully eased a crude blade out of her mouth and into her teeth without him seeing.

In one movement she brought her leg up high to kick the lantern hanging from the bars in the cell, smashing the glass and causing Riddick to flinch from the bright light, whilst she sliced across his cheek with her blade, drawing blood. In a second she was out of his grasp and gone, as he span around in confusion, unsure what had just happened; no one moved faster than he did.

He turned and slowly approached the door of the cell, finally spotting Jack on the landing below, looking up at him defiantly. "The names Kyra now, and I'm a new animal," she informed him, before hurling herself casually over the balcony to the level below, leaving Riddick behind. He could only stare at the space she had occupied, rubbing the blood from his cheek absently; yes she certainly was.

He was unsettled by what had just happened, which was unusual, as Riddick was hardly ever unsettled. And the most troubling thing about the whole situation, wasn't that Jack had bested him in a close quarters confrontation, and drawn his blood, nor was it that she had changed so much, had apparently grown up, and turned out just like him after all, even without his influence, it was that his dick was ridiculously hard, even though he had not consciously been thinking of their somewhat aggressive reunion as at all sexual.

However now as he remembered holding her slim, lithe body up against the bars, the weight of her crotch pressing down on his forearm, he realised that his animal side had been growling with desire the whole time. On top of that, Riddick couldn't help but be turned on by a woman who knew how to handle herself in a fight, living such a violent life, and no woman had ever bested him which meant that Jack, or Kyra as she now called herself, was sure to stir his lust badly.

He shook his head and swore at himself severely for not realising how much five years would change the young girl who he had come to feel so protective over. These primitive feelings were wrong and Riddick was disgusted at himself for the way his mind was still entertaining the idea of hunting the girl down and fucking her senseless, even though he knew it was unacceptable to even imagine doing it; she was barely a woman, too young to be subjected to a man like Riddick.

Riddick was stirred from his dark musings by more growling some distance away, not from himself as before. However he couldn't begin to ponder the source of the sound in his current condition and he headed off towards the sound of running water; a cold shower was exactly what he needed in this situation, it would bring him back to reality.

However even as he stood fully clothed, unflinching in the freezing downpour, he couldn't get the thoughts from his brain. He wasn't helped when he felt her return to him. She kept her distance but he felt her eyes boring into his back and when he turned to look at her, she returned the gaze, whilst leaning idly against the railings, twirling a blade between her fingers in what could be seen as a childlike behaviour, even though her toy was deadly. Yet still Riddick could not rid his thoughts of her.

He was actually glad when the man who had addressed him upon his arrival in the prison, again approached and struck up another meaningless conversation; a distraction was definitely welcome at this point, however Riddick ground his teeth irritably when the man insisted on talking about his past lover. Help came to him when a loud voice on the tannoy announced that it was "feeding time" and the sound of the earlier growling became apparent. The man speaking to him quickly retreated and Jack disappeared as the rest of the prison fell into chaos.

The prisoners rushed to their cells before several large four legged beasts came leaping into the prison pit, snarling viciously and attacking anyone not in their cells whilst the guards were delivering food. However Riddick remained where he was, unfazed and when one of the beasts approached him, its scaly mottled skin changing to a deep crimson to show its aggressive mood, Riddick stared it down, keeping eye contact, and showing no fear. The creature responded to his alpha like behaviour and became subservient to him, allowing him to pat and stroke its hide until a buzzer called it back to its cage, much to the surprise and awe of the other prisoners.

"It's an animal thing," he responded to the unasked question.

And indeed it was. It seemed that Riddick could communicate with animals better than he could with humans, however his taming of one beast had encouraged him and he was now determined that he could tame another if he put his mind to it. He resolved to find Jack and sort out their differences, whilst re-establishing their correct relationship in his mind.

He found her cornered in a small storage room, in the middle of an ugly fight. She was being attacked by three guards, whilst another lay motionless on the floor. She was holding her own and Riddick was impressed to see that she had somehow developed a lethal fighting style, but she was outnumbered and was quickly subdued by the neck. Riddick could hardly contain his anger as he realised that this abuse was probably regular and he wanted to kill those responsible for hurting her very slowly and painfully, but to show emotion was weak and so he made his movements casual.

He stooped and picked up an abandoned metal cup, and sauntered into the cell, leaning against the wall casually. "I don't think she like being touched," he told them conversationally. "I'd take my wounded and go, whilst you still can."

The solider holding Jack let her go and she fell to the floor with a gasp as she caught her breath, whilst he and his two remaining comrades approached Riddick with their weapons, one of them smirking condescendingly. "Is there a word for this private little will of yours? What happens there when we don't just run away; you'll kill us with a soup cup?"

The guards laughed but Riddick ignored them. "It's tea actually," he muttered almost to himself.

"What was that?" The guard demanded.

Riddick stared him down before holding up the cup and speaking more clearly. "I'll kill you with my tea cup," he said, before placing it on a rocky ledge next to him.

The guards muttered amongst themselves, whilst Riddick saw Jack in the background, smiling reluctantly at his macho display, having pulled herself up against the bars out of the way. One of the guards suddenly attacked Riddick with a knife, trying to take him by surprise, but Riddick was ready, smashing his tea cup on the rock to create a sharp edge and plunging it into the man's heart, twisting it sharply. He fell down dead and the final two guards approached Riddick angrily.

However Riddick casually bent and picked up a small pin from a can of food and placed it where the tea cup had been sat, as a clear warning that one of them would end up dead by it. The two men quickly reconsidered and retreated with their wounded companion, leaving Riddick and Jack alone. She bent over the dead body on the floor and pulled the cup out of his chest, smirking as she held it up to take a better look.

"Death by tea cup; Damn. Why didn't I think of that?" She muttered sarcastically.

Riddick was still furious and the short confrontation hadn't been enough to abate his rage. "I didn't come here to play who's the better killer," he growled, turning from her.

"But it's my favourite game; hadn't you heard?" She teased.

"I heard you came looking for me."

"Is that all?" She asked casually to his back. "Well then you missed the good part. Hooked up with some mercs out of Lupus five."

Riddick turned his head sharply at this, but Jack ignored his reaction. "Said they'd take me on, teach me the trade; give me a good cut." She slammed the cup down and approached him. "They slaved me out Riddick! Do you know what that can do to you when you're that age? When your twelve years old?"

Riddick cut her off, turning fully to face her and leaning over her menacingly. "I told you to stay in New Mecca; did you not listen!" He roared, losing his temper and yanking a lamp out of its socket before pulling off his goggles his goggles in frustration. "I had mercs on my neck; I'll always have mercs on my neck. I spent five years on a frozen heap just to keep them away from you, and you go and sign up with the same fake badges that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait!"

"What are you pitching Riddick?" Jack asked defiantly. "That you cutting out was a good thing, that you had my arse covered from half way across the universe?"

"You signed with mercs," he murmured in a disgusted tone, walking away from her.

"There was nobody else around," Jack replied in a forlorn voice that stopped Riddick in his tracks. He paused for a moment in the doorway, but Jack marched away from him and he disappeared in the opposite direction.

He found himself striking random walls and objects as he uncharacteristically allowed his temper to boil over. Usually his anger made him calm but Jack and her behaviour had done something to him. Most of the prisoners quickly cleared out of his path but a couple weren't fast enough and those poor souls were pummelled to the ground by the enraged Riddick. He couldn't understand his emotions and reactions to the girl; yes girl.

Despite the earlier thoughts that still haunted him, he refused to think of her as an adult, she was barely eighteen and even though it was painfully obvious to him that her slim, toned body and wild attractive looks were those of a woman, she behaved impulsively and childishly. She needed a firm hand to put her in line, yet Riddick wasn't sure he could forgive her for signing up with the assholes who had hunted him all his life.

But she had been looking for him; her desire to see him, him of all people had driven her to desperate measures. His mood thawed substantially and his fresh resolve to leave her behind when escaping, after all his planning to break her out, was quickly dismissed. He needed her; she was his link to humanity and for some reason, he damn well liked the kid.

When he eventually sought her out, he found her in her cell. He saw her sitting on the edge of her bed with her back to him and he pushed against the closed cell door. However the bars didn't move and looking down, he noticed that they had been secured by a small chain wrapped around the handle.

"Jack it's me; open the door," he rumbled in his deep voice.

She didn't look at him but he knew she was scowling by the harsh tone of her voice. "Go and find some other hell hole to rot in Riddick; this one's taken."

Riddick stared at her hunched shoulders and smelled the salt of her tears. He guessed that it was probably the reason why she wouldn't let him in; she wouldn't want to show him weakness. He understood but he wasn't the most tactful person in the world, and they needed to talk. Plus he wasn't sure exactly how it was supposed to work, but humans often comforted each other when one was upset, and he thought he probably ought to try something along those lines; he remembered he had attempted that sort of behaviour all them years ago when she had been afraid, and he was hoping that if he tried again, it would get their relationship back on the right level in his mind.

"I said open up, Jack," he growled a little too threateningly.

"Fuck you; its Kyra." Was her only response.

Riddick didn't bother replying, he merely ground his teeth in frustration at her petulant behaviour and yanked hard on the door again and again, pulling it towards him and then slamming it with all his considerable might, until the chain snapped and the cell door flew inwards.

When she realised what he was doing, Jack had jumped up from the bed and rushed towards the door, horrified at the thought of him intruding into her space when she was in her current vulnerable state. However as she tried to stop the door from opening, she was thrown backwards a considerable distance, her back slamming into the back wall of her tiny cell. Riddick didn't pause, but merely stepped across the room towards her, and offered her his hand without a word.

Jack glared up at him with anger blazing in her eyes and as she reached up to accept his help, she instead sliced him across his palm with a blade hidden up her sleeve. Riddick hissed menacingly and grabbed her by the throat, picking her up and slamming her against the wall. It was an instinctual reaction to being attacked but he managed to stop himself from actually killing her, instead pounding both hands against the wall either side of her head, to relieve his anger.

He realised too late what being this close to her again would mean; it was worse than last time. Now that he was actually conscious of his animal urges, he was worked up for a whole different reason than his anger. Not only did his dick harden uncontrollably again, but his breathing sped and his hands actually felt clammy against the cold rock. Yes Richard B. Riddick, murderer, hard man, convict, had sweaty palms over a woman. He swore at himself; girl damn it, just a girl. And you're just a horny fuck because you haven't been near a woman in a while; suck it up.

However as if she was reading the mood of the situation perfectly, and wanted to torment him, Jack reached up and tentatively touched both hands to Riddick's huge chest. His gaze lowered to her hands, and he remained immobile, uncertain what the right thing for him to do in this situation was. Maybe Jack just wanted the comfort thing that humans did; maybe she just wanted a big brother again; maybe this was completely normal; how the fuck was he to know?

A moment later, it became clear that a big brother was exactly what Jack didn't want right now. Once she was certain she wasn't going to be immediately rebuked, she sneaked a peek into Riddick's face as she slowly stood on her tiptoes and raised her face to his. She gently removed his goggles, in what had once been a familiar action from her. But now the gesture had a whole new meaning than childhood awe, as she held Riddick's gaze with her own, and cautiously brushed her lips lightly against his, sliding her tongue against his upper lip, before inching away slightly to gage his reaction.

Riddick was a simple man with simple needs, simple behaviours, and simple solutions to problems. His earlier thoughts didn't seem so disgusting to him now that it appeared Jack felt the same way, and had in fact initiated this interaction between them, in what was clearly a very adult kiss. But he decided that there was a simple way to determine how serious she was about going through with this.

Without waiting for permission, he plunged his hand into the front of her pants and immediately felt her wetness, which confirmed his suspicions. He circled his large fingers around her clitoris several times, and felt her writhe slightly, a small moan escaping her lips, which was the single most sexy sound Riddick could ever remember hearing.

"You really want to do this?" He asked, trying to keep calm.

"I've waited long enough for this. Do I really need to ask you to fuck me Riddick?" Jack asked in a breathless whisper as he continued to tease her with his fingers.

"Yeah you kind of do," Riddick replied. "I'm way too old for you."

"You're not really," she gasped as he inserted one finger into her slightly. "You can't be much over thirty," she insisted weakly.

In truth Riddick didn't really know how old he was. He didn't have parents to ask when he was born, and he had spent so many years in cryosleep being shipped from one place to another, that his body wasn't a fair indicator.

He shrugged. "You get one chance to back out Jack," he warned her with a growl, plunging a second finger into her. "I've not been near a woman for a long time; it might get rough."

"It's Kyra," she hissed, ignoring his warning, although her venom was lost in her apparent pleasure.

"I don't care which it is," he growled again, unable to restrain himself any longer.

Jack evidently couldn't wait either as she bucked her hips against his hand. "Fuck me Riddick."

This was all the invite he needed to release his carefully held restraint and he attacked her mouth with animalistic desire, before moving on to her jaw, her neck, her collar bone, her breasts, every bit of skin he could get to. His instincts took over completely as he let himself lose control and feel real pleasure for the first time in years, pressing her against the wall, whilst she writhed and moaned in her own pleasure. He gripped one of her thighs tightly, pulling her to him, and she wrapped her other leg around him so that that he was supporting her weight completely, with one hand grasped around her bottom and the fingers of his other continuing to pump in and out of her, whilst his thumb ran circles over her nub.

Her mouth worked its way up his neck as she gasped for breath, moving along his jaw to his mouth, kissing him furiously and entwining her tongue with his own, exuding a level of passion Riddick had never known from any of his past female partners. Here was someone gorgeous and sexy, who clearly wanted him badly, and the thought turned him on even more, so that when Jack began fumbling with the fastening on his pants, he was more than ready to proceed, ripping her own pants open in return.

He paused as he lined his dick up against her entrance, presenting her with one last chance he had promised himself he wouldn't give, but the excitement in Jacks dark eyes convinced him she wouldn't be satisfied if they stopped now. Unable to wait any longer he plunged into her forcefully until she was fully impaled on him and her breath came in a strangled gasp as she comprehended how large Riddick was.

However she recovered quickly as he thrust in and out of her and soon her hips were measuring him stroke for stroke. He buried his face in her neck as he continued at his relentless pace, never tiring as he pounded into her and though Jack was pressed hard against the rocky wall behind her, she revelled in Riddick's closeness, as if he were trying to press himself into the wall right along with her.

After chasing Riddick across the galaxy for so long, being trapped by his strong limbs, unable to escape him even if she'd wanted to was an exhilarating feeling and it was that thought that finally sent her over the edge into her orgasm. As her walls closed around his dick, Riddick also climaxed, and called her name hoarsely; Kyra, before finally stilling his movements and panting heavily on to the moist skin of her neck.

He lifted her away from the wall and still inside of her, he spun lazily and collapsed them on her small lumpy bed. As he finally withdrew from her, she caught a glimpse of his face, and saw his eyes sparkling in a way she had never seen them before, and as he lazily pulled her close to him ready for sleep, she murmured:

"Beautiful."

Completely unaware of what she was referring to, Riddick merely let out his familiar low rumbling chuckle and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I don't any rights to Riddick/Pitch Black etc, this is just fun to write lol

_I was going to do one more chapter to conclude this story but it's been half finished for a while now, so I've decided to split it into two and just post the finished bit for starters. As a result, this first chapter is mostly smut with very little plot development, but it hopefully gives insight into Riddick's thoughts and motivations. Please read and Review._

Riddick was having a dream. He knew it was a dream because his life sucked so badly that nothing this amazing ever happened to him when he was awake. He dreamed there was a feeling of warmth beside him whilst he slept; the warmth of a woman, which might not have been so out of the ordinary for his imagination if not for the intense feeling of pleasure, satisfaction and comfort that swelled inside him as he lay there; that was new.

Immediately suspicious, he forced himself back to consciousness and brief flashes of what had occurred began to piece themselves together in his mind. He remembered heat and passion and lust of such intensity that he immediately became hard again as he lay beside Kyra. Yes Kyra; that was how he now thought of her. She definitely was a new animal, like she had promised.

She smelled different again too. He inhaled the natural scent of her dark locks and the sweetness of sweat on her body as it nestled into the contours of his own, but mixed with her own natural aroma, he could smell sex and more importantly, he could smell himself on her. His inner beast growled contentedly at the thought of possessing her so completely; he had taken her, she was his now, and he opened his eyes and drank in the sight of her as she slept, her thin shirt still hanging open where he had hastily unfastened it the night before, revealing the top of her breasts.

Although as if reading his thoughts and deciding to defy him, the woman in question suddenly stirred and all at once sprang to her feet, backing away from the bed, wary and confused. However as her mind focused, she smiled awkwardly and paused her retreat. Riddick chuckled and rolled on to his back as she approached, giving him a quick scowl, as if daring him to taunt her. He didn't speak as she perched on the edge of the bed, she didn't need to explain herself to him, he knew exactly how important instincts were. He might have reacted the same way, waking in an unfamiliar situation, if his dick hadn't let him know exactly what was going on.

"Are you hungry?" She asked suddenly as she turned to look at him. "I imagine it's close to morning in this hell hole; not that we can ever tell."

"Kyra," Riddick rumbled lazily, not interested in eating right now. He wanted her again; he wanted to feel her slim body under his hands, wanted to feel himself inside her, exploding with pleasure, and he wanted to put more of his scent on her; all over her body before it had chance to fade. He wanted her to smell of him always so that everyone knew she was his.

"They won't bring food down for another few hours but I could root some out for us-"

"Kyra."

"What?" She replied somewhat irritably at him for interrupting.

"Come back to bed Kyra," he rumbled, pulling the shirt he had fallen asleep in over his head and tossing it aside.

Kyra felt blood rise in her cheeks and tried to bring it under control as she stared at his sculpted chest. In truth, this was what she had wanted but she didn't know how Riddick would behave after last night, whether he would regret their actions, or if her asking for a repeat performance might make her appear to needy or emotional.

She smiled archly as she kept her eyes locked on his and moved towards him. "On one condition," she breathed lustily as she crawled up his body and straddled his pelvis, before slowly pulling her shirt off so her breasts were now fully exposed.

Riddick had seemed to visibly shiver at the feeling of her body rubbing against his as she worked her way to her current position and now he stared hungrily. As if incapable of speech, he merely raised his eyebrows as a sign for her to name her terms.

Kyra grinded ever so slightly on his crotch, the material of their remaining clothing hardly a barrier to his bulge and her wetness, and she moaned quietly and licked her lower lip, whilst Riddick remained tense and immobile under her.

"I want to fuck you this time," she told him matter-of-factly, her hands moving to open his pants.

If possible Riddick became even harder at her comment, which he was sure Kyra had meant as an order for him to lay still, but he knew that would be impossible now; she had stirred his lust so badly he would not be able to rest until he had fucked them both into exhaustion.

It took no effort for Riddick to roll Kyra off him and reposition her under him. She looked surprised momentarily but then she frowned up at him. "Not a chance," he heaved through gritted teeth, in response to her stipulation.

She narrowed her eyes and began to beat at his chest with her fists, but Riddick took her hands and held them above her head so that she was thoroughly trapped and began kissing her neck furiously. Kyra struggled to regain her position of control but Riddick smothered her attempts without seeming to notice, his body as immovable as a mountain, and he continued to kiss and nip and lick her neck and exposed breasts.

The fury in Kyra's eyes quickly disappeared as they became glazed with passion and she rapidly forgave Riddick's bullying behaviour. She would get what she wanted either way and in truth, his furious, almost desperate need for her body was a huge turn on.

Now she pushed herself upwards into him, her legs around his waist tightening as her groin sought friction against his. In response to her new invitation, Riddick ran one of his hands that was holding her wrists down over her breasts and stomach, and ripped open her pants once more, pulling them off in one smooth motion. His dick was already freed from his own but he kicked them off for comfort and then he thrust into her without hesitation or ceremony. Both let out moans of satisfaction before Riddick once more began to pound into Kyra at his relentless pace.

He forced himself as hard and deep as possible with every thrust, trying to satisfy the growling beast in him that needed to take her. His mind lost all coherent thought as he became immersed in pleasure and he could only distinguish two clear thoughts amongst the jumble of emotion as their naked bodies writhed together in pleasure: she is a goddess; she is mine. The two became a mantra and he repeated them over and over again in his head as he drove in out of her until his pleasure finally peaked and he exploded into her.

He gradually stilled as he rode out is climax. Kyra was clinging to him tightly, her legs still wrapped around him and her skin glistening with sweat that mingled with his own. He began lazily licking the perspiration from between her breast and off her collarbone, wanting to taste the effects of their actions, whilst he waited for her to open her eyes. She was recovering from her own orgasm; he could vaguely recall her urgent moans and of course he clearly remembered feeling her fleshy walls tightening around his dick.

Kyra eventually opened her eyes and let go of Riddick, relaxing on to the bed in exhaustion; exactly what Riddick had been hoping to achieve. He chuckled at this and she frowned self consciously. "What's up?"

Riddick licked her once more and then subtly inhaled against her skin. She thoroughly smelled and tasted of him. "Nothing," he shrugged in response as he flopped down beside her on to his back. Everything was as it should be.

"Then why were you laughing?" Kyra persisted. "I should make you tell me," she said as he continued to ignore her. She poked him in the ribs playfully but Riddick didn't flinch.

"Kyra," he warned, not bothering to open his eyes. Riddick wasn't someone accustomed to being teased.

She rolled her eyes, lying back down, and was silent for a while. Then as if something had suddenly occurred to her, she turned back to him. "You're calling me Kyra now."

"So." Riddick repositioned himself, placing both hands behind his head before relaxing once more.

"I just wondered why," Kyra shrugged.

Riddick opened his eyes to look at her. She was leaning on one elbow, still completely naked and he surveyed her appreciatively, settling back down. "You say it's your name now; you can call yourself what you want."

Kyra fidgeted. "So you're not going to go back to treating me like a child again?"

Riddick heaved a sigh, wondering where the conversation was leading; communication definitely wasn't one of his strong points. "You say you're an adult Kyra so I believe you; I'm not one to patronize. I'll admit it was weird to begin with, admitting how much you've grown up but you're very convincing in your argument." He gave her another appreciative look to illustrate this. "Plus it's kind of hard to think of you as a child after what we've just done. Contrary to what they say about me to scare people, I'm not interested in children; if I was, I'd have taken you all them years ago."

Kyra contemplated him for a moment and then smiled briefly before climbing from the bed and retrieving her clothes. She didn't try to hide herself from Riddick, she felt completely comfortable naked in his presence. It had always felt like he had seen right into her with those spectacular eyes of his and that was much more personal than him merely seeing her body. She was dressed and at the door of the cell when he spoke again.

"I won't die for you Kyra."

Stunned by his words, Kyra quickly spun to face him. He was now sat on the edge of the bed, his pants on, whilst he wiped his hands together slowly as he often did before a fight.

Riddick knew there was about to be a confrontation, a non violent one, which were his least favourite kind. He had enjoyed numerous female partners in his life and the result of their coupling was always the same. Once he had fucked them, they expected him to care if they lived or died; they expected him to protect them with his life, which wasn't Riddick's way. With Kyra it was slightly different. He cared about her for some reason and sex with her was definitely the highlight of the last decade, but Riddick still came first.

He wanted her to know this now to avoid confusion down the line. If it came to a choice between her life and his, he wouldn't hesitate.

"I want to make it clear to you Kyra, that I won't ever put my life on the line for yours."

"Where the hell did that come from? I'd never expect – Why the fuck would I ever need you to risk your neck for me Riddick!" Kyra's emotions quickly transformed from surprise and confusion, to bitterness and anger at his apparent lack of caring. "I'm not the little girl who worshipped you all those years ago; she died when she realised you were never coming back for her. Now I take care of myself; I don't need you!"

Riddick was annoyed by her indignation and her dismissal of him. This wasn't how he had anticipated the conversation heading. Had he actually wanted her to beg him to look out for her? To admit her need for his protection? Whatever he'd wanted, it wasn't her attitude.

"Clearly you don't need me." He gestured with a smirk to the hard stone and iron surrounding them. "You've done great so far. You can clearly take real good care of yourself; you're a real hard ass."

"What do you care Riddick?" Kyra replied angrily, still masking her hurt with bravado and fury.

Riddick was seriously considering his answer but Kyra spun on her heel and was gone before he was ready to speak. But what would he even have said? He had no idea how to talk to people, and usually he had no inclination to do so but that girl did something to him that made him doubt himself, his behaviour, his very instincts of survival. He had hidden the truth from her because it unsettled him, and Riddick was never unsettled.

No he would never die for her, he was convinced of that, but what he had failed to tell Kyra was that he would do his damndest to protect her well enough to ensure that he never had to make that choice, between her life and his own. Admitting that even to himself was enough to make Riddick want to shiv himself in the gut, so telling anyone else, especially Kyra, was definitely out of the question. She would just have to hate him, there was nothing he could do about that, and that idea was actually more comforting and familiar to Riddick than the thought of someone being emotionally attached to him, perhaps even loving him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I don't own any of the rights to Pitch Black or Riddick etc.

I haven't written _anything_ in a long time but I re-watched this film the other night and I was inspired to finish this!

It took hours of pointless wandering for Kyra's immediate fury at Riddick to abate, but her old anger and resentment towards him resumed its place. It was childish, but Kyra felt exactly how she had all those years ago when Jack had spent endless hours staring up at the sky from her temporary home on New Mecca, waiting for Riddick to come back for her. She felt that with his words he had deserted her once again, and she quelled another swell of hate towards him. Not real hate, she knew that, but a compulsive kind of hate born out of a very different emotion she was unprepared for.

However as confused and angry as she was, Kyra couldn't stay away from Riddick. She was afraid to be without his presence again, even for a short time. She was in no mood to talk to him though, so she took to stalking him from a distance, just to make sure he didn't disappear again. No one had ever taught her the rules of love or companionship, so this seemed like a sensible solution for her; plus she didn't think Riddick was aware of her.

He was of course, he had stayed alive too long not to know when he was being followed, but Kyra's current behaviour suited him fine. He knew where she was and could keep an eye on her without appearing to do so, and without needing to say anything to her about how either of them felt.

He took to staking out the guard room from a high ledge, having decided it was their best escape route, and he knew that she had found as similar spot not too far away. He watched the guard room intently, and on one occasion observed how it was raised hundreds of feet on grinding axles to the surface of the scorching planet.

"So they do go topside; to swap out air . . . interesting," he stated to nobody in particular, as he perched precariously on his look out spot.

The convict, who had first addressed him when he entered the prison and had introduced himself a Guv, was loitering nearby. "Who the hell are you?" The man murmured.

Riddick didn't answer his question but he turned and regarded him for a moment. "When it happens, it'll happen fast. Stay on my leg when I cut fence, or die here." He told him matter-of-factly. The more prisoners who got free, the less intense the heat on Riddick would be; the bounty hunters would be spread more thinly, helping his and Kyra's escape.

Guv shook his head in disbelief. "Nobody outs this place; nobody."

Roddick ignored the comment and jumped down from the ledge, disappearing from sight.

A soft voice from above Guv interrupted the man's thoughts. "He aint nobody." The respect and admiration was clear in Kyra's voice whether she tried to hide it or not.

When the tensions in the guard room between the bounty hunters and the prison guards inevitably boiled over and a gun fight broke out, Riddick was ready. He was waiting in his customary spot and so was in the perfect position to witness the fallout of the confrontation. Toombs suddenly appeared from the hole in the floor of the guard room above, hurriedly sliding down the same rope that had brought Riddick into the prison, his gloved hands burning furiously from the friction.

Several prisoners watched with interest from below as Toombs eventually managed to stop his descent and heaved a sigh of relief at his escape from the carnage above, which had just abruptly ended with one final explosion.

However he soon found himself staring into the sinister eyes of one amused looking Richard. B. Riddick, who was calmly observing him from his position several feet away. Toombs looked panicked as Riddick began to back away purposefully to get his run-up. He realised what was about to happen, but his screams were in vein as Riddick made the impossible leap from his ledge, to hang one handed from Toombs' mercenary vest. Then he easily climbed up and over him.

"You should've taken the money Toombs," Riddick rumbled when they were face to face, his voice full of mock concern as he taunted the bounty hunter again.

When he hoisted himself up into the guard room he found it dark and deserted, with the exception of a few flashing blue warning lights, and he to remove his goggles to get a better look. A vicious gun fight had taken place and dead bodies were scattered everywhere. All the equipment in the room had also been destroyed, sending intermittent sparks dangerously across the room. However one small screen had escaped the destruction and Riddick immediately recognised the Necromonger ship on it that had obviously caused the argument between the mercenaries and guards.

He casually explained what had happened to the other prisoners who had decided to brave the escape attempt, after they had filed into the room from the stairs below. They assessed the carnage apprehensively, whilst Riddick calmly removed his broken shackles. He shared a look with Kyra as he delivered the news that the 'Necros' were coming for him. In the silent exchange he was telling her 'I told you so'. He was proving his earlier point that he would always have someone after him; that she would never have been safe with him.

Riddick finished with the news of the broken sled that would have taken them to the ships hanger, and the jammed door to the underground tunnel. This would stop them from following after the surviving guards, who were currently making their way on foot to the hanger, intent on leaving everyone else to die by the hand of the Necromongers.

Toombs suddenly reappeared in the room after climbing back up the rope once the coast was clear. "How come you know all this shit? You weren't even here." He smirked; although there did appear to be a genuine question in his comment.

"Cause it was my plan," Riddick replied calmly.

He didn't let his irritation at how things had turned out show on his face, as he quickly reassessed their options and a new idea began to occur to him. He raised the guard room to the surface of the planet and stared out on to the barren, scorched landscape, contemplating what lay ahead. The others stood by waiting apprehensively.

Kyra approached Riddick's shoulder. "I know that look," she told his back as he turned his head slightly to observe her. "I don't even have to see your face and I know that look. You want to run the surface whilst they run the tunnel below."

Guv, who had taken Riddick's advice, looked thoughtful. "It's moving in the right direction; we could make it . . . Stay behind the night, ahead of the sun." His tone was grim with a touch of optimism.

Riddick turned to look at them all. "There's going to be one speed . . . Mine. If you can't keep up, don't step up; you'll just die." He ignored their exchange of anxious looks and Kyra's eyes boring into the back of his head.

She would know his words were directed at her. He wasn't concerned though, of course she would follow him; she was desperate to prove herself. He just wanted to make sure that she fully understood the situation; he would help her out of this place, but he would only go so far.

The small groups preparations were hurried and within a few minutes they had stepped cautiously through the smashed windows of the control room, and on to the dark rocky landscape; a distance of almost twenty miles stretching ahead of them to the safety of the ships hanger. The last thing they heard as they left the control room and pulled their thick cloaks tight for protection against the chill darkness that surrounded them, were the cries of rage coming from the cage where Toombs had been locked away, and the savage snapping and growling of the beasts that surrounded him.

Turning his back on the tell-tale signs of the fiery dawn that was making its way inexorably towards them, burning the planet's surface to a crisp as is passed, Riddick lead the way confidently. He set a tireless pace as he leap from rock to rock, across icy crevices and molten pits. His eyes were everywhere at once, assessing the desolate landscape for the quickest, safest route so as to maintain his furious speed.

Vaulting down into a maze of trenches, he zigzagged from one passageway to the next, forging far ahead as the rest of the group blindly followed, stumbling one way then another. Finally they came to a dead end with Riddick nowhere to be seen.

"Riddick!" Kyra called helplessly as she anxiously searched for him. Her mind told her that she'd blown it; that she'd fallen behind and he'd left her.

Just as they really began to panic, he appeared above them with a slightly amused look on his face. He threw his cloak down into the hole; he wouldn't need it anymore, and gestured for them to join him on the the surface, before disappearing again.

"Go! Come on! Climb here!" Guv instructed, and boosted Kyra and several other prisoners out of the trench before hoisting himself out afterwards. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face from both the exhaustion and the heat of the approaching daylight that was steadily gaining on them.

They picked up the pace once more, heading into the volcano fields, where the air became a dense poison, slowly choking them to death, despite their best efforts to cover their faces. Visibility was nearly non-existent but somehow Riddick was continually aware. He saw the metal hatch slowly opening, heard the click of a gun cartridge falling into place, and the muttering of a guard in the opening.

"No more running for you," the guard taunted smugly, aiming a gun at Kyra, who was leading the other prisoners. Then the guard realised that Riddick was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd the big guy go?" He exclaimed in surprise.

In response, Riddick, having positioned himself directly on top of the metal hatch, swinging a savage looking makeshift weapon on a rope, released his hold on it, and struck the surprised guard in the neck. The rest of the guards began firing in all directions in a panic, and the prisoners responded savagely. Several of both sides went down in quick succession.

It was Kyra's unguarded aggression that caused the prison guards to retreat. She charged them recklessly; desperate to pay them back for all the hurt they had caused her. She released round after round into the slowly closing hatch until her all her cartridges was empty, and then she kicked the metal hatch furiously, screaming with frustration.

Riddick looked on casually but said nothing as he turned and lead them on through the ash, ignoring the look of defiance she threw his way. She followed after him again, and felt temporarily exhilarated as she managed to match her pace with his for a while. They ran and leaped side by side until he turned to her suddenly and his shining eyes behind the dark goggles bore into hers.

"What was that? You don't care if you live or die?" He asked, indicating her reckless behaviour from a few minutes ago.

"If I kill them first, not really," she replied in an infuriatingly offhand way.

"Maybe I do. Keep moving!" Riddick growled angrily.

She raised an eyebrow wondering what had caused that little confession, but Riddick had moved ahead of her once more, and she had no more time to think about it. By the time they were climbing out of the volcano fields, less than a mile from the ships hanger, he was far above the rest of them on the cliff face. He reached the top effortlessly whilst the rest of them were strung out far below. He could see the hanger through the next valley but he was also acutely aware of how soon the sun would be upon them.

"Kyra?" He called warningly, but there was no answer. She was too focused on her climbing. "Kyra!" He barked more harshly.

"What!" She replied irritably.

"Get that ass moving!" He commanded as he pulled his goggles back over his eyes to protect them from the brightness.

Kyra turned and at once saw the reason for his concern. She pushed her exhausted body on faster, as high above her Riddick pulled two prisoners up to join him on the ridge. He looked down almost anxiously for Kyra before the brightness of the approaching sun forced him back into the cover of the rocks.

The cliff face slowly began burning with the heat as the sun finally caught them, making it impossible for Kyra to climb any further. Forced to take cover in the shadow of a crevice, she fruitlessly tried a few more times to make progress, but the exposed rock was too hot to touch. Riddick also made a few attempts to step back into the sun but the heat seared his flesh and he reluctantly retreated.

Kyra slid to the floor, breathless from her exertions over the last few hours. She berated herself furiously for being too weak to keep up with Riddick, and hated that she was about to prove him right. She was about swallow her pride and ask him to do what he had sworn he never would.

"Riddick!" She called desperately.

Riddick stared impassively at the destructive scene before him as fiery boulders were launched in high arcs, to smash noisily against the cliff where they now sheltered. He appeared not to be listening to Kyra but his jaw was slowly clenching and unclenching as he heard the pleading in her voice and internally agonised over what he should do.

"Remember what I said about not caring if I lived or died?" Kyra yelled, her voice throbbing with emotion. "You knew I was kidding right?" She added lightly after a pause, although her voice cracked at the end of her sentence betraying her fear.

She closed her eyes in defeat when there was no response. There was nothing left that she could do to save herself and Riddick could not or would not come back for her, like he had promised he wouldn't.

Riddick was torn. Two conflicting arguments fought for dominance in his mind. His survival instinct that he had relied on his entire life told him to save himself and forget about anyone else; they couldn't be relied on, ever. He had made it clear to Kyra that he would never risk his life for her; she shouldn't expect more from him.

On the other hand, his human emotions had finally fully reawakened after years of dormancy. They were raw and confusing and he had no idea how to respond to them but they were telling him: this is Kyra; she was his. In a short space of time they had connected in a way that he didn't think he was capable of, and in a way that he was sure he would never achieve again.

Below him, Kyra had resigned herself to her impending death. She stood to face it, her features fearful but determined, and she drew in her last few breaths, ready to scream Riddick's name one last time.

A/N: This chapter was longer than expected, so I've split it yet again. The last bits mostly written so I'm planning on posting it in the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I don't own any of the rights to Pitch Black or Riddick etc.

So here's the last part, and remember I promised a twist at the end! Let me know what you think.

Riddick remained frozen and undecided. Uncharacteristically uncertain of himself, he looked to Guv, but the prisoner shook his head slowly.

"One speed," he reminded him.

Riddick fixed his gaze firmly on the approaching destruction as he made his decision.

"Your rope," he ordered.

"It's too late," Guv pleaded. "We're never going to make it."

"Your rope! Give me your rope! And your water; all of it!" Riddick roared, and they tossed them to him without further argument. "Stay in the shadow of the mountain," he instructed. "Don't wait for me; run!" He ordered as they hesitated. They disappeared without another word.

Riddick quickly knotted his rope and doused himself in water, before taking several powerful strides along the face of the cliff, and lassoing his rope around a sturdy rock as he took off. He heard Kyra scream his name as he swung resolutely down across the cliff face, before yanking Kyra from her crevice and pulling her roughly to his chest, just inches in front of the sunlight.

They landed in a heap in the shadows at the top of the cliff and Kyra assessed her arms and legs in stunned disbelief at what had just happened, and the fact that she seemed to have escaped uninjured. Her gaze shifted to Riddick who was standing in front of her, regarding her silently, looking stern and menacing.

He appeared not to notice that his very skin was smoking from his exposure to the furnace that he had just subjected himself to in order to save her. She couldn't maintain eye contact with him and quickly looked away, too awed and afraid to speak to him.

After a few moments, she finally worked up the courage to ask the question that she desperately needed the answer to. Staring at his feet awkwardly, her voice came out small and uncertain.

"I thought you would never risk your life for me?"

Riddick continued to regard her silently and she felt sure he wouldn't answer, but he finally shrugged, his face still impassive. "I was never in any danger," he assured her easily, offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet. "Let's go."

Kyra hid a small smile and her insides swelling uncontrollably. She found a second wind as she followed after Riddick, quickly descending into the valley below, where the ships hanger was located. They caught up with the other two prisoners ahead of them, and Riddick was just in time to stop them from moving out into the open, his superior instincts sensing danger.

"Listen . . ." He cautioned them.

The others paused but couldn't hear what Riddick could. They followed him carefully as he crept to the top of a ledge to survey the valley ahead of them. They immediately pressed their bodies to the ground as they saw a ship take off in front of them and glide over their heads, having just deployed dozens of ground troops that were now scouting the area. They silently retreated and huddled together under the cover of a huge overhanging rock, contemplating their next move.

"Let me guess . . . Necros." Kyra mumbled with a nod in their direction.

"One Commander, five Captains, and a whole lot of Necro fire power," Riddick answered.

"Shit . . ." she breathed. "I hate not being the bad guys."

The group waited anxiously as the Necromongers began moving cautiously up the hill towards them, following the path of a shallow gorge. Only Riddick remained unmoved. Kyra's body language became purposeful as she tied her hair up and cast a cursory glance at the sunlight that was approaching their position once more.

"I figure we got three minutes before the sun hits us again . . . burns out this whole valley."

"Wait," Riddick cautioned her, seeing that she was preparing to make a move.

"We gonna do this or not?" She replied impatiently, drawing her guns.

"Just wait . . ." Riddick replied, still composed despite the Necromongers drawing closer to their position.

Just then a mechanical grinding noise could be heard in the distance, exactly what Riddick had been waiting for. The heavy hanger doors slowly began to slide open, squealing in protest, and the Necromongers halted their advance, turning their attention back the way they had come. The doors finally opened fully, revealing half a dozen surprised looking prison guards, currently in the process of hurriedly stocking the ship and preparing it for launch.

Several long seconds of uncertainty passed as the guards and the Necromongers surveyed each other in astonishment, before one of the guards panicked, and began firing erratically, signalling the start of the gun fight. The guards were heavily outnumbered, but had the cover of the hanger to their advantage.

The Necromonger Captain, who had been approaching Riddick and the others, hesitated before sending his soldiers back down the gorge to provide support for the rest of the troops. Crouched in his hidden position, Riddick sensed that now was the perfect opportunity to launch their own assault. He began to rub his palms together in the familiar routine, anticipating the fight to come.

"Remember that favourite game of yours?" He rumbled to Kyra, without glancing her way.

"Who's the better killer?" She replied distractedly.

She looked to him for a response and his dangerous smile appeared on his face.

"Let's play," he drawled lightly, as he drew a mean looking shiv from his boot. Then he turned and leaped out of their hiding place without another word.

"C'mon!" Kyra instructed the two remaining survivors as they charged after him, watching in awe as he hurled himself down the hill, off a ledge, and straight into the group of retreating Necromongers.

He systematically worked his way through group, blocking, stabbing, and punching fluidly in what appeared to be a choreographed routine of destruction. With Kyra and the others acting as back up and picking off those who made it past him unscathed, Riddick was untouchable and unstoppable. He and Kyra began to work together as an aerial team. He swung her easily through the air, sending her spinning as she went, whilst the knives she exposed from the toes of her boots, tore through metal, flesh and bone indiscriminately.

They moved as one organism, completely in sync, and fully aware of each other's position and movements. Kyra felt exhilaration like she had never experienced, as she finally achieved her dream of fighting side by side with Riddick, her childhood hero, as his equal. Commander Vaako of the Necromongers watched on with surprise and a grudging respect at the lethal combination of Riddick and his companion, as they tore their way through the melee towards him, leaving carnage in their wake.

Riddick worked his way towards the hanger with the speed, grace, and confidence of a deadly warrior, one that Vaako had no desire to meet in hand to hand combat. None could withstand Riddick's relentless onslaught, and the approaching sun added yet another concern for Vaako. He drew his large side arm and approached the fight ominously, well aware of the need to end things quickly.

Kyra and Riddick had now been forced apart by the sheer number of Necromongers, although he still managed to keep an eye on her progress, and came to her aid with a few well aimed daggers when she was overwhelmed. Vaako couldn't take them both out at once, but Riddick was his priority. All of the guards in the hanger were down, and Vaako quickly eliminated the last prisoner, Guv, as he advanced on Riddick. He raised his gun and released a single pulse that struck Riddick full on in the chest, and launched him backwards through the air.

He landed sprawled on his back with a heavy thud and remained motionless. Kyra watched in what appeared to be slow motion, her heart in her mouth, and tears prickling the corners of her eyes, threatening to escape. She desperately fought her way towards him, willing him to get back on to his feet, to carry on fighting, to prove he was invincible as everyone believed.

However Riddick lay unconscious, oblivious of the commotion around him, and unaware that his enemies were slowly closing in on him. He was having a strange dream that the ghostly woman who had previously shown him visions of his Furyan past, was once again communicating with him. She appeared in his head but also by the side of him at the same time, sharing flashing visions of the fall of the Furyan nation, and the part the Lord Marshall and his Necromongers had to play in it.

Finally she told him that the sign on his chest carried the rage of his entire race with it. Riddick had no idea what that meant, but he heard a humming sound and fierce vibrations shot through his entire body. He regained consciousness briefly in time to see an intense pulse of blue light emerge from his chest and radiate from him as a high energy wave in all directions. Kyra crouched behind a rock to shield herself from its impact, whilst the Necromongers that were close to Riddick were lifted off their feet and thrown to the ground violently.

Riddick immediately fell back into unconsciousness, whilst the remaining Necromongers backed away from him warily. The approaching sunlight hit the tip of the ships hanger and Vaako quickly made his decision. They couldn't remain here any longer and if Riddick was not dead now, he would be in a matter of moments when he was engulfed by the approaching sunlight. He signalled for the retreat, and the surviving Necromongers hurriedly sprinted up the hill towards their ship that had now reappeared.

Kyra was hidden in an outcropping of rocks nearby as they rushed past her, eager to escape before the sunlight incinerated them. They paid her no attention and she used this to her advantage, breaking from her cover and sprinting headlong down the hill, anxious to get to Riddick. She had to shield her eyes from the piercing brightness that was causing her physical pain, and her skin began to sear and smoke from the intense heat.

She fell on her knees by Riddick's side, her panic escalating as she found no signs of life. However there was no time to think about him being alive or dead, the sun was inching towards her only feet away, and she desperately grabbed his wrist and began to drag him towards the safety of the hanger. His huge bulk was a dead weight, and she could hardly move him more than a few inches. She began to call out in frustration, her feet slid from under her, and she landed heavily on the ground.

She wiped tears and sweat out of her eyes and had steeled herself to get up for one more attempt, when she suddenly found herself joined buy a strange, proud looking man; a Necromonger Purifier by his garb. Kyra hissed angrily at him, and threw herself over Riddick's torso protectively. She would rather be incinerated with him right here, than allow the Necromonger to harm him.

The Purifier ignored her and casually bent down to reach for Riddick's outstretched wrist. With surprising ease, he pulled Riddick from under Kyra, and then he set off back towards the hanger, dragging Riddick's body along behind him. Hardly able see them and unable to comprehend what was happening, Kyra's feet took over and she raced after Riddick, barely reaching the safety of the hanger before the full heat of the sun struck her retreating heels.

She knelt on all fours, panting heavily, her eyes fixed on Riddick, whose skin, like hers, was smoking furiously from the heat. Unable to watch him lying there any longer, she cast her eyes at the Purifier who was stood nearby, ignoring her, and carefully removing his jewellery and equipment. She was nervous by his presence but he didn't seem to pose any immediate danger, and she reminded herself that for some reason, he brought Riddick to safety.

"Do you know . . .? Is he . . .?" She gulped anxiously, unable to ask the question.

"He's alive," the Purifier assured her easily.

Kyra wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, sniffing uncontrollably. Then she leant back on her heels, letting out a sigh of relief. She crawled towards Riddick and now saw for herself that he was breathing, but she resisted the urge to collapse by his side and become hysterical. They still needed to get out of this place as fast as possible; who knew what trouble would find Riddick next.

She pushed her concern for Riddick and elation at him being alive to the back of her mind, and hauled herself painfully to her feet. She paid the Purifier no more attention; somehow knowing that he was no longer their enemy. Instead she picked up where the prison guards had left off with their preparations for the ship in the hanger. She also checked it over thoroughly for any damage it may have incurred during the gun fight, but the ship was fine.

She was busy inside the ship's cargo bay when Riddick suddenly jerked back into consciousness and immediately sprang to his feet in confusion. He stared out into the fiery devastation caused by the sun burning through the valley, and saw the Necromonger ship disappearing from the planet's atmosphere. His concern immediately shifted to Kyra and he wondered frantically where she was, if she was dead somewhere out on the runway, or if she had been taken by the Necromongers.

"Kyra?" He mumbled quietly to himself.

"What's the matter?" She replied lightly, as she reappeared from inside the ship, hopping down on to the ground and straightening up beside him.

She regarded him carefully. Her body was inches away from his, and she wanted nothing more than to throw herself at him, after knowing how close she had come to losing him, but she wasn't sure what sort of mood he was in or how he would react. He merely regarded her intently, his face showing no sign of emotion, and his eyes were hidden behind his black goggles.

The Purifier broke the long silence, and Riddick's head snapped around to face him, whilst Kyra faded nervously into the background. "I was supposed to deliver a message to you . . . ," the Purifier murmured, "if Vaako failed to kill you. A message from the lord marshal himself. He tells you to stay away from Helion . . . Stay away from him, and in return you'll be hunted no more."

The Purifier approached Riddick carefully with his Necromonger dagger. "But Vaako will most likely report you as dead . . . so this is your chance," he assured him. "Your chance to do what no man has ever done." He stepped over an imaginary line that brought him too close to Riddick, and Riddick grabbed the man by the throat threateningly.

The Purifier held up his hands in a gesture of peace and Riddick reluctantly released him, still listening to the Purifier, but offering no communication in response.

"I've done unbelievable things," the Purifier continued reminiscently as he stared out into the furiously bright sunlight only metres away. ". . . Unbelievable things in the name of a faith that was never my own."

He turned back to Riddick. "The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back; but the Furyan in me . . ." He paused and gave a small smile at Riddick's look of surprise. "The Furyan in me hopes you won't listen." He held up the dagger before dropping it at Riddick's feet. "We all began as something else."

After one last look at Riddick, he strolled past him and out into the open, going willingly to his death. He hadn't waited for a response from Riddick; he didn't care about the outcome of events. He had long since become disillusioned with the Necromonger faith and was ready to end things on his terms. He didn't flinch away from the heat as the scorching solar winds whipped furiously around him, and made no sound as his limbs disintegrated into nothing.

Kyra had been watching in the background, and she shuddered slightly as she watched the scene play out, but her mind soon came back to the ominous words of the Purifier.

"What are you going to do?" She asked Riddick quietly.

He was still staring out on to the runway where the Purifier has been stood a moment before, and he ignored the question. "Are we ready to go?" he finally asked with a nod towards the mercenaries' ship.

Kyra realised she would get no response; Riddick was not used to sharing his thoughts. It was easy to understand why, after he had spent so much of his life isolated from other humans.

"Whenever you're ready," she replied with a shrug, and re-entered the ship.

He joined her at the controls and automatically took the pilots seat; Kyra had learnt how to fly small crafts in her short experience as a wanted criminal, but Riddick was the natural pilot. Silently he ran through the checks, closed the ships doors, and taxied out on to the runway, just as the rocky planet around them was plunged into cool darkness once more. Then he confidently launched them into the air, and out of the atmosphere, leaving the prison planet far behind.

Kyra let out an explosive breath she didn't know she was holding. The edginess and tenseness that she had felt since arriving on the planet melted away, and she relaxed back into her seat, relief sweeping over her. She couldn't believe that only days ago she had been alone in a the deepest pit of hell; since then she had passed through darkness and fire, fighting her way to freedom besides Riddick, her hero, the man she had spent nearly six years trying to catch up with, but who had actually sought _her_ out.

They didn't speak for a long time as they began moving around the ship, separately going about their tasks; Riddick navigating, setting the coordinates, and familiarising himself with the ships computers, whilst Kyra checked and performed minor maintenance on a few of the ships systems. They worked around each other easily in the small space, performing a lazy dance as they constantly circled, ducked and slid past each other to reach a console, or piece of equipment, and the air between them was charged with electricity.

Eventually Riddick disappeared and Kyra heard the sound of running water in the bathroom. She hadn't realised until then how filthy she was and that thought stopped her from joining Riddick, to relieve some of the apparent tension. When he was done in the shower and reappeared looking clean and relaxed in his customary black pants and glistening bare chest, she slid past him awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't notice the state she was in.

As soon as she stepped into the shower and ducked under the powerful stream, she felt an unbelievable rush of pleasure as the water pelted her skin, and the steam engulfed her. She took her time scrubbing away the layers of sweat, dirt and anxiety that seemed to have taken root in every pore of her skin, and she remained under the stream of water until the shower ran cold.

When she was finally done, she slipped into a huge dark shirt, one of the only clean garments she had found on the ship, and she felt the best she had in months. She wandered into the living area humming happily to herself, and playing with long strands of her wet hair that ran loosely down her back, as she began to root through the cupboards for something to eat. Riddick, who was lounging one of the hard mattresses through an adjoining doorway, propped himself on to his elbows to watch Kyra intently.

His breath caught sharply as she reached up high to search a cupboard above her head. He caught a full view of the back of her long, naked, beautifully defined legs, and the back of her shirt rose ever so slightly to reveal the bottom of her smooth round cheeks. She heard his reaction and glanced over her shoulder to see him eying her hungrily with his mercurial eyes, and his expression clearly offering her an invitation.

Kyra made her movements slow to hide her eagerness, and slowly made her way over to him, whilst in his impatience, he had moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Without hesitating she climbed on to his lap so that she was straddling him. Slowly she reached out to the side of her and dimmed the lights, before carefully removing Riddick's goggles that were perched on his bald scalp.

The darkness and intimacy of the gesture added to the excitement they both felt and reflected in Riddick's lust filled eyes, Kyra saw her own, alight with excitement and anticipation. For a moment they remained still, their heaving chests inches from each other as they inhaled each other deeply, and their breathing became deeper and more ragged. Kyra held Riddick's face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his, letting out a sigh of contentment. He raised an eyebrow questioningly as she drew away.

She gave him a small smile. "You came for me."

She wasn't completely sure what she was referring to; him finding her in Crematoria, or him rescuing her during their escape, or maybe both. Riddick watched her carefully, his expression wary.

"I guess I did," he eventually rumbled.

Kyra laughed at his caginess. "You don't need to say anything else Riddick; actions speak louder than words," she whispered, serious once more as she brushed her lips with his.

"Really?" He mused with a suggestive smirk.

In reply she leaned in once more, trying to convey all of her emotions into that one look; gratitude, love, awe, respect. Over the past few days he had shown her what she meant to him; she didn't need a deceleration from him.

Slowly and tenderly she brushed her lips against his forehead, his cheek, and the corner of his mouth. Then she planted soft kisses down his strong jaw into the crook of his neck as her fingers made a smooth pattern across his shoulder blades, and began tracing light circles along every crevice of his sculpted back.

Riddick held his breath in awe, completely transfixed by Kyra's movements, having never been kissed or touched like this before. She adjusted herself in his lap as she moved on to the other side of his neck, which elicited an involuntary moan from him as his dick twitched at the friction. He thought about her bare flesh on his crotch and it was almost his undoing, but Kyra cautioned him with her eyes; she was in control this time it warned him.

She continued to set a tantalisingly slow pace as she worked her way back to his mouth, and he readily parted his lips to allow her tongue access. This helped him as they kissed deeply, their tongues massaging each other eagerly. It was difficult for him but he was really trying to follow her example. Every nerve in his body was twitching with anticipation and the feeling was new and exciting. The slowness and intimacy of it all seemed to amplify the intensity in a way he would have never thought possible.

With an agonisingly controlled effort, he brushed his fingers up Kyra's naked thighs and felt her breath hitch. As he pressed against her centre, she gave a soft moan into his mouth and he repeated the action again and again, enjoying the way she gasped in response, her hands having stopped their progress over Riddick's back muscles, as instead she desperately clung to him.

Then with trembling hands, Kyra fumbled to open the fastening of Riddick's trousers. He growled and involuntarily thrust into her hands as she took hold of him but again she cautioned him with her eyes and he allowed her to slide herself on to him, hissing as he felt the slick wetness of her surround him.

Her arms clung tightly around his neck as she ground her hips into his at an achingly slow pace and he clenched his teeth at the feel of it, burying his head between her moist breasts, whilst she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Both of them were utterly consumed by their movements, as they rocked together, revelling in the pure stimulating pleasure.

They didn't need words; they worked the best when their bodies were moving together as one; be it fighting or fucking, their non-verbal communication more than made up for what they couldn't say to each other.

Riddick began to lift his hips upwards more forcefully to meet hers and with every thrust he worked his way deeper and deeper. Kyra whimpered and bit down onto his neck as he pulled her down onto him and she felt herself fully impaled. In response, Riddick's careful control dissolved, as he eyes glazed over once more, full of lust. He grasped her behind tightly, holding her to him as he flipped them over so that he was on top of her, and she gave a yelp of surprise.

She glared up at him indignantly. "Bully!" She hissed, although she couldn't quite keep the venom in her voice as he thrust into her; hard.

He laughed as he smothered her neck and breasts with kisses to subdue her but to his surprise and amusement, she actually managed to wriggle free from under his huge frame, determined not to let him get his way this time. She rolled away on to her stomach and smirked at him triumphantly over her shoulder.

He shook his head. "Kyra you make it so easy for me," he rumbled, before pouncing on her once more.

She gasped as the full weight of his body pinned her down and he pushed himself inside her from behind. With one hand he pinned hers tight above her head, whilst he held the other across her stomach, holding her to him. He thrust hard and deep, his inner beast growling at the control he had over her body from this angle, and he buried his head into her neck, nipping and sucking her skin frantically. Kyra moaned loudly and whimpered something incoherent as her pleasure began to build and consume her.

Riddick chuckled quietly in her ear. "What was that Kyra?"

She gritted her teeth indignantly, turning her head so he could hear her clearly. "I said is that all you've got?" She lied with a grin.

Riddick let out a loud laugh and in one smooth motion pulled them up on to their knees. In this position he had more room and he increased the pace further as he slammed into her again and again, revelling in her reactions as she almost sobbed his name, nearly overcome by the intensity of the pleasure that was building in her; but he held her tightly by the shoulder, so that there was nowhere for her to go to escape from it.

It only took a few more seconds to send her hurtling over the edge into her orgasm and the feeling of her tight walls closing around him as he slammed violently into her one last time found him his own release. She went limb under his grasp as she sagged with exhaustion and they collapsed to the bed, both of them panting heavily.

Kyra brushed the hair out of her face wearily and Riddick grinned widely as he kissed her neck and inhaled her once more. She smelt better than before now that his scent was all over her again, and he promised himself that she would always smell like him.

Kyra swatted him away playfully until he rolled away on to his back, both arms resting behind his head. They both wore identical smiles of contentment as they lay basking in the post sex aftermath, coming down slowly from their high.

Eventually Kyra lazily rolled off the bed and disappeared from sight. When she reappeared a minute later she had a beer pressed to her lips, and handed a second bottle to Riddick who was now lying casually against the head board. She flopped back down on her stomach beside him and they drank in contemplative silence for a while.

It was a surreal and wonderful feeling to finally relax and Kyra stretched her limbs contentedly like a cat that had enjoyed a good petting. She had been on the move and running for months on end and now finally she felt safe enough to switch off for a while.

She glanced at Riddick. Did he feel the same? Did he ever just relax and enjoy life, or did he require the conflict and confrontation to survive? She would find out soon she guessed. There were two very different paths for him to choose from. If he put his mind to it, he could easily surpass all expectation and become the hero that the Elementals calculated he could be. He could take revenge on those responsible for the destruction of his entire race and in that action save the universe from a dire threat.

On the other hand he could slink off in true Riddick style; turn his back on all those who feared and hated him and leave them to their fate. The events on Crematoria would give him a huge head start against anyone who might come looking for him, a head start he could use to disappear for good; lead a quieter life where he might not have to look over his shoulder so much, and could concentrate on just living.

Kyra had already promised herself that whatever path he chose, she would be there with him; she would follow after Riddick for as long as he allowed it, and probably longer after that. He caught her staring at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"So what now?" She asked, carefully scrutinising his face for any hint he might give.

He gave her his dangerous smile and eyed her suggestively, like a predator would his next meal. He rolled on to his front and positioned her underneath him once more.

Kyra's heart pounded wildly against her rib cage and she struggled to form her words. "I was thinking slightly ahead of the immediate future," she replied hoarsely. "Fight or Flight?" she breathed after a long pause.

Riddick would know what she meant; the events of the last few hours and the words of the Purifier would still be fresh in his mind. He grasped one of her thighs and hitched it around his waist whilst his mouth and tongue dipped briefly to her breasts. Kyra's breathing had become embarrassingly lound and she knew in a few moments she wouldn't even care about his answer.

Riddick paused his kisses long enough to give her his trade mark grin.

"What do _you_ think. . ." He rumbled.

A/N: I know I messed with the ending of the film by keeping Kyra alive, but I felt it was more in character for her to stay behind than it was to randomly get onto the Necromonger ship. She absolutely idolised Riddick and she had no idea if he was dead or alive so why would she just leave him? Also if the Necromongers had time to get up the hill, and if the Purifier had time to get Riddick's body into the hanger, then Kyra definitely had time to get back. Then even if Riddick was dead she could easily have taken the mercenary ship from the hanger as I'm sure she would be able to fly a ship by now being a wanted fugitive and all. Phew . . . rant over.

Anyway I hope you liked the story. Let me know what you think of it. It was only meant to be a snapshot and I left it open at the end for you to decide for yourselves if you think Riddick would have still gone after the Necromongers without the motivation of saving Kyra. If people express an interest, I might write a sequel to this as I've got a few ideas.


End file.
